Here's to the First
by SeedOf17Fanfics
Summary: Bio: Quick FYI for this short-story since some may be a little confused. This will indeed be a lemon fanfiction between Android 17 (Super) and his wife, the one we heard about in Super. In the story, I will explain what she looks like, and give her 'name', being that we have yet to see her in the manga or anime. Enjoy!


**Shizune (17's wife)**: "17, you sure you want to do this? I mean, having kids an' all.."

The short-haired pinkette glanced over at the male android as he drove down a small road which lead to their house on the island.

**17**: "What? I thought it was your idea, babe. You're the one who said we've been married for two years now, and I said whatever."

A subtle gesture ensued as the male brushed a stray strand of raven hair from his brow, whilst keeping his eye on the road ahead. The tip of their house now barely peeking over the treetops as they came closer.

**Shizune**: "Oh, I'm just making sure you were okay with it, dear. You see.. I'm just a little caught up thinking about it all, you know? A family, it's something I haven't thought about since the days of being a naive little girl."

**17**: "I see. Well, don't worry. We'll figure it out when that time comes, but before any of that, we still have some_ 'preparations'_ to attend to before anything."

Arriving at the house with the car now set in park at the end of their driveway, the two exited the vehicle and headed in. Upon entering the house, Shizune made her way to the kitchen, whilst 17 began removing his coat at the door.

**Shizune**: "I'll go ahead and start the dishes, you go see if the plants in the back need water."

She exclaimed, opening the cabinets underneath the sink to scavenge for a sponge and some soap, however in the midst of doing so, she felt 17's thin hands gently grab her waist.

**17**: "We can do all of this later, let's get the _'fun'_ done first."

His voice was smooth, as he leaned against Shizune, whom was still bent over with her head in the cabinets below. She suddenly stopped, as she felt 17 leaning against her rear. Posturing herself back up with the help of the counter, she subtly reached a free hand back, placing it on the male's crotch, but was stopped upon impact by his own hand.

**17**: "Not here, babe. I'll meet you in the spa-room."

A cold but warming whisper brushed against her ear as he walked away and headed toward the aforementioned room with a grin on his face. Shizune gulped slightly, not because she was scared or nervous, she was just a bit flustered by 17's ability to turn her on so easily with just his presence. It was the exact reason she fell for him in the first place, when they first met, he seemed so confident, yet gentle and acute at the same time.

A minute or so had past when Shizune left their bedroom, now only dressed in a towel that she held snugly over her entire body. Her short pink hair was now tied in the back, with her bangs still hanging loose. Now set, she eagerly made the walk downstairs, before arriving at the spa-room. A quick glance in the small window on the door showed that the room was full of steam, and she couldn't see 17, until she entered.

Awaiting her arrival, was the raven-haired male, who was sitting on the floor. His back was against the edge of the hot-tub, with one arm propped up on it, and a white towel covering only his lower body. His pale, perfectly toned body glistened with moisture, and the bulge of his member was visible on the towel.

Without dropping a word, instead Shizune just chose to drop her towel instead, completely exposing her nude frame. Her proportions weren't anything special, her chest was rather undeveloped, her waist was relatively narrow as well. Her milky-white thighs lacked thickness, and her rear was very tight. However, that's exactly what 17 craved about her appearance, her petite physique.

Seductively walking toward her simpering husband as he eagerly studied her body, she too admired his as well. His physique was exactly what she would call, 'perfect'. He wasn't burly, in fact he was rather lean. He had solid proportions with some tone, just enough to show his athletic appearance.

Gently dropping to her hands and knees, after approaching her spouse, Shizune ever-so slowly reached over and began to pull his towel away from his legs, before letting it spill onto the damp tile below them. This fully exposed 17's smooth, semi-erect cock, as it hung over his right thigh. Leaning forward whilst grabbing the member in her hand, she then wasted no time stretching her lips to fit around the pink tip, before gliding them down his shaft.

**17**: "Ahhh~ Yes, babe~"

Hanging his head back and resting it on the edge of the hot-tub behind him, 17 moaned subtly in pleasure as his wife performed some oral sex to warm the two up. Placing his loose hand on her small ponytail on the back of her head, he gentle laced his thin fingers into her soft hair as her head bobbed up and down slowly.

Shizune always enjoyed the oral sex most for some reason, something about hearing 17 moan as she worked his cock with her mouth made her feel so adept, plus it was always easy to do. He wasn't hung like a horse, nor did he lack size. His length sat at a pretty reasonable state when completely erect. They never got around to measuring his shaft, however she always assumed that it stood at around 7-8 inches fully erect in length, with the width probably being 2 and a half inches.

Roughly 30-40 seconds had passed before Shizune unsheathed his now fully alive member from her mouth, leaving a fair amount of her warm saliva on it. One hand gently pumping the base as her azure orbs peered up at the cyber-male as he simpered back at her.

**Shizune**: "I want it, 17~"

Eager and hungry words slipped passed her thin lips as she began to crawl onto his lap, pressing her petite chest against his, whilst positioning the tip of his shaft underneath her wet entry. Just as she let go of it, he took hold of his cock while she wrapped both arms behind his neck. Slowly pulling herself down until the shaft began to impale her.

**Shizune**: Oooohh~ Yesss~! Your cock feels so big~!"

She couldn't help but hiss in pleasure as she felt his member stretch out and fill her walls, and she didn't waste any time as 17 placed his hands upon her hips to help guide her up and down repeatedly on his lap, the two moaning together whilst doing so.

Shizune's burning insides were tight, even after all of the times her and 17 had sex together. It was his favorite part about her body, she was just tight enough to create a somewhat smothering friction, and it always encouraged him to thrust harder and harder each time. A part of him wanted to loosen her up, whilst the other savored the tightness. Either way, he enjoyed it. As the pinkette rode him, 17 gently wrapped his arms completely around her waist and lowered the female onto her back, leaving him on top.

This was often the theme with them, they'd begin in a sitting position, and shift into a dominant one, where 17 held the reigns. Posting both hands above her shoulders and propping his upper body up, he peered down at the now sweating and glistening female. The look on her features spelled lust, her walls hugging and kissing his cock as warm, sticky fluids began running from her fruit.

**17**: "How hard do you want me to go this time?"

His words were sharp. A small bead of sweat running down the bridge of his nose and dripping from the tip, falling onto the female's bottom lips, leaving her to eagerly lap it up with her tongue.

**Shizune**: "As hard as you can go, 17~ I want you to try and break me~!"

Eagerness filled her plea, which painted a sadistic smirk onto 17's lips. Those were his favorite words, and he had no issue obliging.

**17**: "So be it, you'll be numb by the time I'm done with you, babe~"

Abruptly after responding, he wasted no time. Withdrawing his shaft until only the tip remained, before tearing it back through and thrusting it until he slammed against her womb, repeating this at a rapid pace. Low grunts expelled from behind 17's sealed lips, whilst loud squeals and moans blew from Shizune's vocal cords. 17 was hitting her womb hard enough to send waves of shock into the core of her stomach. At this rate, her orgasm was gonna arrive faster than expected, and more than once. After all, 17 was an android, which ultimately granted him infinite stamina.

It wasn't long before the first orgasmic tidal wave washed over Shizune, leading her body to naturally convulse on the inside, whilst her thighs quivered and wrapped themselves around his waist tightly. However, this didn't stop 17, as he continued to plow Shizune as hard as he possibly could, which eventually lead to more and more orgasms from the pinkette.

It wasn't until Shizune was nearing her 5th or 6th orgasm, when 17 began to feel a familiar churning sensation in his groin. His erection began to throb, which actually lead to him stopping completely.

**Shizune**: "Wha-.. What's wrong, 17..?"

She could barely squeeze her words out in between each heavy and labored pant, as she peered up at her husband, whom's featured twitched slightly. His eyes were clenched together tightly for a moment, before a sigh escaped his lips and he re-opened them.

**17**: "I don't want to finish just yet, let's continue on the bed."

A few minutes had past, and the two were now in their bedroom. The sound of smacking echoed down the hall and past their closed door, along with Shizune's desperate moans of lust and pleasure. Shizune was now on her hands and knees, with her rear-end propped into the sky, whilst 17 sat on his knees behind, thrusting from the back as hard as he could.

This happened to be 17's favorite position. The view of his wife's smooth butt hoisted in the air, along with access to the 'other' entrance, always turned him on the most. One hand placed on her hip, and the other grasping her pale cheek, even caressing the back entry whilst thrusting.

For Shizune, she enjoyed it as well. She could feel his genitals slapping against her pelvis each time he thrust into her, and the combine pleasure of his erection inside of her with his thumb rubbing her anus. However this didn't even scratch the surface for all of the kinks they had, they were no stranger to sex. B.D.S.M., rim-jobs, cum-shots, etc. They essentially did it all at some point.

Like before, a few more orgasm from her's would pass before 17 began to feel his own nearing. The throbbing and swelling of his erection, along with the heat in his churning groin. 17 was planning on canceling himself yet again, so that they could move to another position, however this time Shizune felt the signs of his release as well.

**Shizune**: "17~! Fill me up now~! I want it all right now~! Plant your seed inside of me, baby~!"

Shizune shouted as loud as she could, hoping that her plea would convince him to continue. And sure enough, 17 obliged, and began to thrust harder and faster, so much so that he was now pushing her into the bed, causing her arms to give way and her body to come plummeting down on the now messy sheets.

Desperate moans expelled from 17 as he pressed his cock as deep as it could go, whilst laying on top of his wife, pressing her into the bed. Following his moans, came a slow and thick warmth that began flooding Shizune's womb.

**Shizune**: "Mmmmmmm~"

The pinkette savored the feeling alongside 17, pleased with the warm cum pouring into her belly. Each thick spurt oozing from his tip and emptying into his wife. The size of his orgasms were always substantial, but this was the first time she had felt it inside of her. She was accustom to swallowing his loads, or having them on her body somewhere. Never once did she have it in her womb.

Resting his cheek upon her shoulder blade, 17 wasn't exhausted, he was pleased. After his orgasm finally subsided, he wasn't in a hurry to move. They both preferred to drown in the bliss for a few minutes.

A few more minutes passed, before 17 finally chose to sit up, removing his now flaccid member from Shizune's red and swollen vagina as it throbbed, quickly followed by a slow and thick stream of his white semen leaking onto the bed-sheets.

**17**: "Let's go take a warm bath, babe. I'll carry you."

He exclaimed gently, however that was before he noticed that Shizune had completely fallen asleep. Upon noticing her face, which held a serene look, one that he thought was adorable, he quietly chose to leave her be. Pulling the comforter over her nude body, before heading into the restroom to refresh himself with a cold shower.

Hours had passed, and Shizune had finally awaken. Half-open eyes being greeted by the sun setting in the window. A soft yawn expelled from her as she attempted to sit up, but was quickly shot with an aching pain in her lower body, which only allowed her to roll over on her back. It wasn't until then, when she remembered why she was sore, which caused her to simper tiredly. Lifting the comforter up to see her lower body, she noticed 17's semen that had leaked all over the sheets below.

**Shizune**: "What a mess... "

She thought to herself for a moment before reaching over to the side of the bed where they had placed the pillows to make room for their 'event', grabbing one and placing it behind her head. After laying her head back down and releasing a blissful sigh, Shizune began to think about her future with 17... and the child that now lays within her womb.

The End

**_Bonus ;)_**

Awakening for a second time, Shizune was greeted by the sound of her husband's smooth voice. Standing at the door, 17 was completely nude, as he held his cock in his hand.

**17**: "Look who's awake, I thought you'd might want some breakfast after all of that."

His tone was felt teasing, as Shizune rubbed her eyes tiredly, sitting up and looking over at her nude husband, whom began to walk over to her. Shizune remained in bed, still being too sore to move.

**Shizune**: "Hmm? I'd love some breakfast, dear."

However, she quickly noticed what her husband meant when he said that. Now standing next to her, with his fully-erect cock in hand, he began to pump it slowly with a simper painted across his lips.

**17**: "Alright then, open up, babe."

She decided to play along with it, after all she couldn't find herself resisting him. Shizune shuffled a bit closer to the edge of the bed, inching her lips closer to the tip of his erection, before leaving her mouth open and her tongue out. Her glistening azure eyes peering up at the raven-haired male, awaiting his cum.

17 made sure he was already close before she woke up, so it only took a few pumps before his orgasm arrived. Heat quickly flooded his groin, spreading up his shaft as he moaned. White, creamy cum slowly began to ooze from his cock, leaping onto her tongue. Shizune seductively moaned as his semen hit her tongue, and whilst his orgasm ensued, she sealed her lips and swallowed the cum that had landed into her mouth, leaving the rest to hit her lips and pour onto her chin. After swallowing, she re-opened her mouth and began taking the rest of the orgasm back onto her tongue until he finished, leaving her to lap the rest of it up with her tongue and swallow it again. She wasn't done yet though, after getting most of the semen from her mouth, she then latched her lips onto the tip of his still very sensitive cock and began to suck as hard as she could, causing the male to gult in pain as a few more drops oozed from his erection. Finally, she had enough, and began using her finger to scoop the remnants from her chin.

**Shizune**: "_Mmmm~ That was delicious, dear~ It tasted so sweet, and you baked it nice and fresh too~ Thank you so much~_"


End file.
